To protect equipment and personnel when working with single conductor connectors, electrical connectors are attached and removed from electrical panels in a particular order. For example, where a ground connector is used, the ground connector is connected first and disconnected last. Typical electrical panel assemblies include three receptacles (comprising a ground, a neutral, and a live receptacle) or five receptacles (comprising a ground, neutral, and three separate live receptacles). Previous electrical panel assemblies have been limited by the number of receptacles the manufacturer decides to place in an electrical panel assembly. Due to the power requirements of some applications, previous electrical panel assemblies might not fit into one of these preexisting categories.
One conventional solution uses an electrical panel assembly with more than the needed number of receptacles where the unused receptacles are sealed or otherwise made non-functional. Another conventional solution requires a manufacturer to make an electrical panel assembly to the user's unique specifications, which could be both expensive and time consuming.
Therefore, a need exists for an electrical panel assembly that fits the individual needs of the user without customization or alteration of an existing electrical panel assembly.